Chaos Combination: Project Legend
by Cronosonic
Summary: Eggman Nega, having been left out of the villain spotlight for so long, has forged a genetic creation that he thinks will overcome all obstacles. With Project Mirage by his side, Legend tries to make sense of his dreams of a past life...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chaos Combination: Project Legendary**_

_**Written by Cronosonic**_

_Al video game characters are copyright their respective owners._

_Arioso is owned by me… Sort of._

_Project Mirage is owned by Breech Loader/Harley Queen Hyenaholic._

**_Author's Notes: _**Now, you may be thinking, "hold it, he hasn't finished the original fic, and he's already starting a sequel?" Nope. This is more of a side-story, rather than a true sequel... But it'll act as a sequel later. You'll see.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: Birth**_

_Day 1 of Project Legendary:_

_I've done it. Project Legend has been born._

The creature stirred from its slumber, waking for the very first time. Nothing but liquid surrounded him, making the being wonder where he was. His eyes slowly opened. Two figures he could see, but his vision was blurry. But they were talking. "Well, he's finally awake... Sure, he looks tough, but..."

"Trust me, he has the potential to become the strongest being on this planet! It's only a matter of time."

Before his vision could clear, he blacked out.

_He only stirred for less than a minute. Yet so incredible... So I decided to let him out._

The being hit the cold, wet floor. Coughing up the liquid that had previously sustained him in the chamber, he struggled to get onto his hands. He wiped his eyes, as he looked up at the figure standing over him. "How do you feel, being able to breathe for the first time?"

The being blinked. The man standing in front of him had a strange choice of black and red clothing, but his grey moustache was rather impressive. Somehow, he could understand this man's words, and somehow was able to speak for the first time. "I..."

The man watched with interest, as the being rose to his feet, slowly becoming more and more comfortable with his posture. It was now obvious that the being was taller than the man by at least a foot. The room was dark, due to only a single light illuminating it.

"Now, I will explain everything. My name is Doctor Eggman Nega. I created you."

The creation raised an eyebrow, acknowledging his creator's identity. "Doctor… Eggman... Nega? Who am I?"

Eggman Nega smiled, before he answered this question. "You are Project Legend. You are a Sayian, a member of a long-near extinct race. Before I say anything else, I want you to try these clothes on... After all, you're not going to be standing around stark naked all the time."

Soon after, Project Legend was standing in front of a large mirror, intrigued by his own appearance. Part of his black hair was tied back behind his head. A semi-robe covered most of his lower torso and his legs, as well as bronze boots. "Not bad, I suppose."

Eggman Nega cheerfully admired his creation. "Wonderful! Now, there is someone who I'd like you to meet. She will be your training partner. I'm sure you'll get along like a house on fire."

Legend turned around, to see a young woman standing at the door. What species she belonged to would be terribly difficult to tell, though she seemed like combination of a cat and a hedgehog. Mostly black and with red eyes, most of her body parts had red stripes on them. Several dread-like quills went down the back of her head, each with a red stripe. A white vest she wore on her chest with a green emerald attached to the front of the vest, her shoes looking rather high-tech, and she had three rings attached to her tail.

"Meet Project Mirage. I created her as well. She's obviously nothing like you in physical terms, but I'm sure you'll get along like a house on fire. Oh, dear, I said that twice, didn't I? If you excuse me..."

Nega was quick to dash out of the room, leaving the two alone. Both projects stared each other in the eyes, creating tension on who was going to speak first. Mirage smiled, taking a step forward. "So... The Legend breathes for the first time. Pleased to meet you."

Legend flexed his muscles, studying Mirage. "Another... Project? What exactly are you?"

Mirage slowly turned to the side, looking straight at the wall. "A Hedge-Cat. The doctor gave me the pleasure of naming my own unique species, but I am also what is called an 'Ultimate Life Form', as well. I was created to be able to control the power of Chaos, with this..." She turned back towards Legend, looking down at the gem on her vest. "This is a piece of the 'Master Emerald'. Using this, I can fulfill my purpose... To destroy my other counterpart, Shadow the Hedgehog, whose blood I was created from."

Legend somehow understood all this talk, besides his lack of understanding of Chaos, and his unfamiliarity with Shadow. "Interesting."

Mirage then lead Legend out of the room, to a bright corridor that expanded to other parts of Nega's laboratory. "As much as I'd like to test your skills, Nega instructed me to not do so till tomorrow. You have to get used to your body, after all."

"What skill? What exactly can I do?"

Mirage lead Broly to a balcony. The entire laboratory was situated on a island in the middle of nowhere. The ocean view was absolutely beautiful. "You'll find out. I wanted to show you this, first. Isn't the outside world-"

"Incredible? I can hardly believe my own eyes, myself."

Nega peeked out from behind the door, laughing. "Indeed... Oh, there's something on the news that's just come on. It's interesting, that's for sure!"

A television screen appeared from out of the wall, showing the assault on the HQ of the Raving Rabbids. Mirage groaned, as she watched. "Bunnies. That's just pathetic..."

As soon as she said that, a bunny came screaming out the door, with a plunger. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

WHAM. Legend kicked the little bugger into the horizon. Realizing his own strength, Legend whistled. "I didn't know I was this strong..."

Nega was very entertained. "I don't know where the Rabbid came from, but your natural Sayian strength was quite a sight!"

Legend stared his creator in the eyes. "Doctor… What is the Sayian race? Am I the last member?"

Nega shook his head to the last question. "The Sayians were a proud race, feared throughout the cosmos. However, their planet, and most of their own species, was destroyed by an even more powerful being… Whose power was nothing compared to yours. Only a few Sayians survived the catastrophe, due to pure luck. These remaining survivors and their children live here on Earth. I gathered your DNA from the remains of the planet Vegeta."

Legend understood all this, looking back out to sea. "I wonder if I may meet these fellow Sayians…"

_**To Be Continued**_

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: **_Ah, goody. Now, Mirage is certainly a fan-character, but Legend certainly isn't. He's a DBZ character with a mostly re-worked backstory, and he didn't appear in the manga, making such a thing much easier to achieve. If anyone can guess who he is, I applaud you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Life

_**Chapter 2: The Past Life**_

_**Author's Comments: **_I seriously got Mirage's personality almost wrong last time; I think I can explain it… Hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------

Legend stirred, his eyes opening, finding himself in a cot-like bed, though behind glass. When he tried to make sense of his surroundings, he noticed that his body… Was different. Way different. He felt like a child. In fact, he was one, a baby.

A man stared back at him. One of his eyes was scarred, and he had an interesting moustache. His clothes seemed to be that of a man of importance. He was obviously a Saiyan. A man right next to him smiled, trying to get a look. "He's quite promising, my Lord, Paragus…"

"He's strong, just like his father. Yes, you'll grow to be a great warrior someday, my son… Broly."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Legend awoke, finding that Mirage was slapping him in the face with her tail. "Get up, Legend… How long do you Saiyans sleep? It's bad enough that you have huge stomachs."

Legend pushed the tail away, groaning. "Mirage, I have having a dream…"

"That explains the noises. You were muttering to yourself things like 'father', 'Paragus', 'promising', 'great warrior', and 'Broly'."

Broly suddenly blinked, sitting up, as Mirage silently got off his bed. "Well… In that dream, I was a baby. My father was there, another man called him 'Paragus', and also referred to him as a 'Lord'. He… Called me 'Broly'."

Mirage shrugged, walking out the door. "Another vegetable pun. Your race is a strange one."

At the same time, Legend wondered what was up with Mirage's mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As Legend came into the main room, Eggman Nega got off his chair, smiling eagerly. "Ah, Legend, I see Mirage decided to wake you… Or might I refer to you as 'Broly', from now on, eh? Security cameras can be handy. I won't call you by what this 'Paragus' named you, but if you want to think yourself as 'Broly', that's perfectly fine. Makes you seem more like a Saiyan, anyways. And Mirage is in the training room, you train with her. I should warn you… She's not very happy."

Legend crossed his arms. "I was wondering why she was in a different mood. What did you do?"

"I, uh… Kinda forced her to be nice on your first meeting, through remote controlled devices attached to her body, which connect to the nerves, and thus to the brain, and... It's too complex. She's never that nice around strangers, so I had to make sure you two started off well. That was a bit of a foolish move on my part, when it comes to Mirage's side."

Legend sighed, walking off to the training room. "I'll see what I can do, then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Legend entered the virtual-reality training room, he quickly swerved his head to avoid a knife coming at him. Mirage was standing a few meters away, armed with a few knives, and a quarterstaff at her side. "Very good reflexes, for someone with no fighting experience whatsoever."

Legend smiled, remarking, "And you're a very good knife thrower, Mirage."

Mirage threw the rest of them, and Legend dodged easily. "Stop trying to compliment me. A good fighter does not compliment his opponent in the middle of a battle, except in a sparring match."

"And I suppose YOU know all about fighting?"

"More than you do. This chamber only simulates injures and other crap, so you can't really 'die' here. Thus, I can beat the crap out of you as much as I like."

On a good inspection of the chamber, it seemed to be simulating a grassy field, with a trench off to the east, and several large rocks.

Mirage's agility was surprising, as she dashed at Legend, quarterstaff armed, and she performed a few quick swings. Legend blocked these with his arms, and even caught the last one, snapping the staff in two. Mirage's anger-fueled attack continued, going for hand-to-hand combat this time, going in with several swift kicks. There was no point trying to throw or use Legend's body weight in any other way, as it was completely pointless, as Legend was just too damn big, much taller and bulkier than the average human. Legend blocked every one of these, much to her surprise. "My turn."

He turned the tables with a few kicks of his own, with enough power to force Mirage to dodge. His blocking speed was good, but Legend's kicks weren't that fast, but still enough to keep Mirage on her toes. Legend followed up with a few punches. Mirage noticed that his attacks were surprisingly fluid, more than any new fighter could do. Then, the shocker came. Practically on instinct, Legend opened his palm, firing out a green ki shot that Mirage barely rolled to the side to avoid, and it destroyed one of the rocks.

Mirage didn't believe it. It was almost as if Legend was learning to fight AS he fought, even though she wasn't teaching him anything! It was like fighting was instinctive for Saiyans. She knew she had to end this, and fast. But she couldn't get close to Legend. She dived into the trench, and kept moving. Legend was one step behind her, though, and he stayed on the side, firing more shots at her, blasting the trench and missing Mirage every time. Mirage suddenly stopped, making her a sitting duck, which Legend fired at. "Chaos Shield!"

Broly's shots hit something, all right. But it wasn't Mirage.

Mirage suddenly grinned, jumping out, and out stretching her hand towards Legend. "Chaos… TEMPEST!"

The emerald on her chest glowed, as some sort of 'arrow' seemed to shoot out, and hit Legend in the chest. Legend groaned in agony, as he felt something tear out of his torso. Well, not exactly 'tear', more like disappear, something that he couldn't describe. Then he saw what it was. Mirage was holding Legend's beating heart, grinning, as if she meant to say, "checkmate."

Legend faded out of consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Legend…"

Legend groaned, as he woke up on the cold, hard floor of the deactivated VR chamber. Surely enough, the real room was bland and grey. Mirage tapped her feet impatiently. "I didn't expect you to put up that much of a fight. You didn't see my Chaos Shield and Chaos Tempest coming, though. If you want to know, the Chaos Shield will stop anything even beyond a nuclear blast. Chaos Tempest allows me to 'teleport' something nearby to another location nearby. And anything within anything is no exception, like body parts."

Legend got up, pretty interested. "Not bad. You're a good fighter. Seriously, what's with the sudden attitude change?"

"Before? Nega had the guts to mess with my mind. Now? You nearly kicked my ass, I'm actually impressed. If Nega didn't pre-program that skill into you, then it must mean he didn't need to. I think Saiyans are just naturally good at fighting, if your demonstration was any indication."

Legend got up, and Mirage opened the door, looking back at the Saiyan. "You know what? I actually think 'Broly' is the better name. 'Legend' is just too… Unoriginal."

Legend burst into laughter, crossing his arms. "I have NO idea on originality, but I sure like the name more. 'Broly' it is!"

As Broly followed Mirage out of the room, the hedgecat warned him, "We may be 'partners', but don't expect me to be nice to you because of that. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. But even so, you didn't say you WOULDN'T be nice to me, now, did you?"

Mirage was amazed that Broly was still joking around. Nega did tell her that he somehow was unable to modify his 'personality'; otherwise he would be no different than her. It's as if he looked up to her like a little brother would. She shrugged it off, however, leaving it for another time.

"Legend, Mirage! Come over here, there's something I want to show you!"

The pair dashed off to the main room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are they?"

Broly stared at the screen, showing Chaos Combination fighting against Erazor. Nega explained, "This, is Chaos Combination, an organization formed from some of the world's greatest fighters. They are fighting against a genie, Erazor Djinn." He also did a quick summary of who each member they could see, was.

Mirage wasn't impressed. "Erazor isn't that tough. All he has for show is that sword of his."

Broly, however, when Erazor used the Seven World Rings, could sense his power. "I'm not so sure."

Indeed, Erazor suddenly transformed into Alf Layala-wa Layla, and some of his foes changed to match. And, two others entered the fray, which caught Broly's eye. "They're… Saiyans?!? Who are they?"

Nega gave his straightest answer. "Both survivors of the planet Vegeta's destruction. Son Goku and Vegeta. Goku's Saiyan name was 'Kakarot', though he bumped his head as a child and lived like a normal human, yet grew up to be a incredible fighter, and the first Super Saiyan in centuries. Vegeta is the son of the late king Vegeta, named after his father and the planet itself. Both of them have families and offspring of their own, and probably the only two surviving full-blooded Saiyans… You being an exception."

The name 'Kakarot' resonated with Broly's mind perfectly. "Kakarot… That name sounds oddly familiar."

Before Nega could ask about that, the battle was over. Mirage walked away, really having not given a damn. Broly smiled, shaking his head as he followed her. He had a feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was good. "Hey, Mirage… I look forward to training with you again. After all… Who else to actually train me but you? You're the better fighter."

Mirage had a sudden smile on her face, as she opened the door. "Thanks… Broly." She had enjoyed that match as well, and wasn't willing to hold back next time. She was going to train him hard.

_**To Be Continued**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Comments: **_Yep, I've gone and done it. Yes, this IS Broly from the DBZ movies (Quite frankly, he's the star of three of them). No, he's not as nuts at the moment. This is a slightly different version of Broly, one that WASN'T born with Goku crying right next to him, hours on end. Well, sort-of. It'll make sense when I explain it all. I'm going to make sure Harley/Breech gets her input in so I don't screw up. I just hope I didn't go TOO far with the meanness on Mirage's part.

_**Breech**_: "Just for the record, I have no idea about anything to do with DragonBall Z. I only know about Sonic."

_**Cronosonic:**_ WHOA! Where'd you come from?

_**Breech: **_"Just finished reading this. It's pretty good! Also, being grammatically anal, I will advise that you double-check your work by reading it. Spell-checks don't always work for typos."

_**Cronosonic:**_ So much for MS Word. Heh… She's put her approval stamp on Mirage's attitude, so that's all right. I hope you people enjoyed reading this!


	3. Chapter 3: Psycho Power

_**Chapter 3: Psycho Power**_

There was the endless crying. Then... There had been nothing but screaming. Then, Broly felt like his body was being incinerated.

Was that the sensation of death?

Broly barely had time to think it over, as he awoke with a start. Another dream. Once again, in his pod, as a baby… H felt like his entire world had been destroyed, as he could hear screams from people around him. The image, and the scream horrified him.

He looked at the clock. It was barely 5 am in the morning. After something like that, he could guess that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So he got out of bed, and went out quietly. Coming into the main room of the complex, he was surprised to see Eggman Nega awake as well, in front of two capsules, each with alien-like life forms, though both retaining human-like shapes. One was mostly white, and very sleek indeed, and had a tail, as well. The other had his tail hidden, but the more complex shapes on his form and the fact that he was slightly more muscular, was an indication that the second one was more powerful than the first.

Nega, noticing Broly's sudden arrival, smiled. "Can't sleep either, eh? No matter. At least I'm not the only person who'll witness this. I am essentially cloning two of Goku's enemies. I suspect that their souls may enter these bodies, but we'll see."

The capsules suddenly opened, and both beings emerged. The sleeker one complained, "About time someone bothered to bring us back… Being in Hell isn't a picnic!"

Broly was actually impressed. Nega was looking very pleased with himself. "Greetings, Freeza, Cell… I see you have retained your memories of your time in the other world. I am Dr. Eggman Nega."

Cell chuckled, looking around. "Impressive, doctor. And my I ask who this Saiyan is…?"

"Oh, yes… This is my prized creation, Project Legend, but he prefers to call himself 'Broly'."

Freeza was annoyed. "Broli, Broly, what's the difference? It's the same vegetable. I HATE saiyans…"

Cell chuckled. "He meant no offence to you, Broly…"

Broly had a small smile on his face. "None taken. I want to see your abilities in battle."

Nega suddenly interjected. "For all his power and instinct, Broly has little fighting skill…"

Cell laughed. "You want us to teach him? Well… Why not. I can see that he'll be a star pupil!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There we go. Well-executed!"

In the training simulator, Broly had managed to execute a decent Kamehameha Wave, which Cell had just taught him. Freeza was barely able to dodge it. Cell was clapping, as Freeza went in for a tail swipe, but Broly blocked it, and fired an energy ball at him. Freeza easily dodged this. Cell suddenly suggested, "But before we can move on... I want to see if you can go up to the Super Saiyan level. After all, you won't be able to take on strong opponents without it."

Freeza laughed. "He's just a newborn! Going Super Saiyan, at this time? Compared to Goku, he's a weakling!"

The very mention of Goku made Broly's mind snap. Something about the dream he had, he felt was related to Goku... And he hated it. With one blink, his irises and pupils suddenly disappeared, taking both Cell and Freeza by surprise. His voice became rather horase, as he yelled, "Don't... Compare me... TO KAKAROT!"

BOOM. Broly's furious scream echoed, as the incredible rise in power created an explosion. Broly suddenly felt faint, before he came to his senses, finding himself in a ruined simulator chamber. Cell was horrified. "That... Power..."

He dashed out of the chamber. Freeza was rather impressed. "To destroy this chamber just by increasing your power, AND scaring the hell outta Cell... That's impressive..."

Broly nodded, as he suddenly noticed Mirage by the door. "Looks like it's your first time experiencing 'anger'. If you can't control it, don't expect to win any fights."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell dashed into the main chamber, where Nega was waiting, watching the simulation tapes. "Doctor... Broly's power..."

"Yes, I know. Incredible, isn't it?"

Cell panted, as he continued. "How the hell did you create something like that...? What is he? His power... I could feel it! It was at least the power of four Super Saiyans combined! Goku wouldn't stand a chance, nor Gohan, or any of the other Saiyans!"

"That's the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Greater than all Saiyans... And greater than any other being in the universe! And he's mine to control!"

Cell was absolutely horrified. "Legendary... Super... Saiyan...? Incredible... But I must advise, I need to train him further! If his anger goes out of control..."

"I am fully aware of that! Yes, you will. I have several other training rooms for you to use. Also… I see that Broly has a negative reaction to certain ways Goku is mentioned. Only mention him if you must."

Suddenly, there was a nasty explosion at the side of the complex. Nega noticed, with one of the cameras, that a forces of men with guns were being lead by a muscular man with a red general's outfit. "That's... M. Bison! Bastard must have created a new body for himself."

Cell chuckled. "Bison? How about sending out Broly? He won't see that coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M. Bison smirked, as his troops had already blown up a wall, and were prepared to storm the complex. But something happened that he didn't count on. Several of his men were sent flying, as Broly emerged through the hole in the wall. Bison stood his ground. "Ah, so this is Nega's creation… A Saiyan? Bah!"

Broly smiled, as he suddenly went Super Saiyan. "You came at a convenient time. You're the perfect punching bag."

Though the others were fleeing, Bison charged at Broly, unleashing his Psycho Crusher technique. "Punching bag? I am M. Bison, the ultimat-"

With one energy blast, Bison had been sent straight into the ocean. Watching the troops recover their leader, and flee the island, Broly laughed. "Clear off, and stay off!"

"Impressive. I heard Bison was one of the finest martial artists in the world, and you beat him with one attack."

Mirage walked up beside Broly, watching the scene with a hint of amusement. Broly chuckled, as he remarked, "Shame we won't be getting any more challengers. I was hoping he would last longer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broly decided to take a nap, before his next round of training, satisfied with taking Bison to the cleaners.

But the dream he had disturbed him. Nothing but darkness. All he could see... Was himself. There was no mirror. This 'Broly' had no irises or pupils, as if he was completely soulless. The 'clone' suddenly burst into laughter. "Legend... You don't need 'training'. You already have all you need."

"Who the hell are you?!?"

"I am you. To be precise... What you were before your death. You could say, I am 'Broly'. You're just the personality carved out to reflect this new body... And Nega never saw it coming."

With a start, Broly awoke. Mirage was standing by the door, looking rather impatient. "Are you going to keep napping? We have to train, you know."

Broly nodded to her, standing up, and following her, as he pondered what the dream meant...

_**To Be Continued**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: **_Well, that was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? And to clarify, if anyone has guessed... Yes, the 'eyeless' Broly is essentially the same mad, bad Broly from DBZ. That explains why 'Legend' isn't insane.

Anyways... Expect a link to the page containing the 'commentary' versions of chapters to be up in my profile very soon, if not immediately.


	4. Chapter 4: Undercover

_**Chapter 4: Undercover**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ In this chapter... Something nasty is going to happen "off-screen" that'll affect a few characters. Just to warn you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Broly, Mirage, I've been commissioned to build something for some 'contacts'. In the meantime, I'm sending you on an under-cover mission to become familiar with your foes. Be careful."

Broly's eyes scanned the streets that lay before him. He was curious. He had no idea as to what the city was like, but he could tell that a man at his stature was rather unusual, due to the looks that passers-by gave him. He decided to ignore them, on Mirage's advice.

The pair soon reached a huge and uniquely designed complex, which was obviously Chaos Combination's headquarters. Broly was rather impressed. However, the next surprise, he didn't see coming. "Who are you…? A Sayian?"

Broly turned to the side, to see Vegeta approaching. He kept his cool, and nodded. "Yes, I am. My name is Broly."

Vegeta's expression changed to one of shock. "Oh… Impossible! So… You survived the destruction of our home planet?"

Broly, in response, used his cover story. "Apparently. I cannot remember how."

Vegeta suddenly grinned. "I see… I am Vegeta, prince of all Sayians! Well, this'll be an interesting re-union. I'll fetch Kakarot for you!"

Obviously, Vegeta had been fooled by the lie that Broly had just told him. But… Re-union? What was he talking about? Vegeta activated his communicator. "Kakarot, I have something urgent to show you. Just-"

Suddenly, Goku appeared near him, holding his fingers to his head. "Hi, Vegeta. You just caught me right after lunch! What is it-Oh, hello!"

To Broly, Goku looked to be a friendly sort, in contrast to Vegeta, who spoke. "This is Broly, another survivor of planet Vegeta's destruction. You two might not remember, but I heard your pods were both beside each other when you were babies!"

Goku and Broly looked rather shocked at this revelation. Vegeta continued, laughing, "I even heard that you, Kakarot, were crying to the point that Broly here got upset!"

Broly and Goku looked at each other in the eyes. Broly realised why Goku was so familiar. The crying in his dreams… It was Goku! However, Goku surprised him with a smile. "Broly… I know it's behind us, but sorry about that. Nice to meet you! You CAN call me Kakarot if you want, but I prefer to be referred to by the name 'Son Goku'."

He… Apologized? Broly chuckled. "It's no big deal, Goku. It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

They shook hands. However, Mirage interrupted, looking rather impatient, but trying to not give herself away. "Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything, but I haven't been introduced yet. I am Project Mirage."

Goku asked, "Project? Like… Shadow?"

"Yes. I was created on the ARK alongside him."

"And... Why are you with Broly here?"

"We crossed paths on our travels, but then started traveling together."

Goku smiled, and motioned for Broly and Mirage to follow him. "Well... Come on in. I'll give you guys a tour of the place!"

For Broly, this was just too easy. Not long after the pair moved in, they found themselves heading towards the conference room. A voice sounded. "We've got a situation around the island where the Jeweled Scepter is hidden. Sonic and Blaze will check it out. I should also note that Luffy and crew have somehow ended up sailing through a portal that took 'em over there, so help them out as well, eh? The other situation is at White Forest. Doc Kliener and Doc Magnusson have decoded the message the Combine was sending. It's co-ordinates for the Combine Overworld. They've built a rocket to kill the portal over the ruins of City 17. However, we need people over there to protect the rocket if there's a chance of Striders trying to get at it. Also... The Rabbids are back, and they're preparing an invasion of Earth. Funny thing is... They're hiding out in a shopping mall."

Barney was making his instructions clear and concise, speaking like a true leader. He suddenly noticed Broly and Mirage. "Hey, Goku! Brought some guests?"

Shadow crossed his arms, as he looked at Mirage, and emerged from the crowd. He could sense her blood, the Chaos power in her. "Who are you?"

Mirage stared the one she was created to kill straight in the eyes. "I am Project 119.14, Codename Mirage. I was created on the ARK alongside you… To destroy you in case you ever went out of control."

A lot of people around were whispering among themselves. Broly decided to kill the discussion. "My name is Broly. I am another survivor of the destruction of planet Vegeta. Goku and I kinda go back quite a bit."

"Cool! We've got two re-unions at the same time!"

Unexpectedly, Broly found Arioso getting a piggy-back ride on him. Mirage scoffed. The kid was a machine, for him to have feelings like that just seemed so… Unnatural. But Broly didn't mind, he even chuckled at the surprise. As Arioso hopped off, Broly suddenly sensed something behind him, he turned around, fired a ki shot, and warned, "MOVE!"

Everyone took cover. The red and black robot that had came in avoided the shot, and armed twin machine-guns from his hands. Broly dashed out of the way of the incoming fire, and dashed at the robot. The attacker armed his normal hands, and locked hands with the Sayian. They broke away, and the pair started going at each other with their fists. The robot, after dealing and taking a few hits, jumped back, and fired his machine-guns once more. "OPPONENT IDENTIFIED AS – SAYIAN WARRIOR. FULL-ON ASSUALT INITIATED."

"Omega, ENOUGH!"

Broly shielded his face, as bullets pierced his skin barely, sometimes even bouncing off. Shadow's voice made 'Omega' stop in place. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY. MY TARGET IS DOCTOR EGGMAN."

Eggman groaned, "Oh, dear… He's still angry over me de-activating him. Omega, I apologize for what I did! I was a fool to underestimate your power!"

Omega took a second to recognize the apology. He then suddenly disarmed. "APOLOGY RELUCTANTLY ACCEPTED."

A series of sighs of relief echoed across the room, as Mario suddenly came up, and checked Broly's wounds. "Very-a impressive! Any normal human would-a have been shredded in seconds. Removing these bullets by hand should be an easy task, followed up by a senzu bean…"

Mario suddenly pulled out, and put on, a rubber glove, and began making short work of removing the barely-stuck in bullets from Broly's skin. After that, he handed Broly a senzu bean, which the saiyan ate. "I heard you were a plumber, not a doctor."

"Oh, I have-a many occupations. Before I became a plumber, I-a was a carpenter. I even hand-crafted some of the furniture around here. I also-a am a doctor, as you have already noticed, an archaeologist, a toy maker, a professional athlete-"

Mirage interrupted, with a rather annoyed tone. "We can tell that you're multi-talented, already."

Arioso rolled his eyes at this. "Talk about attitude!"

Shadow nodded to Eggman, and they left the room together. Around the corner, Shadow whispered, "I have my doubts about those two. Was there any record on the ARK of 'Mirage'?"

"Not to my knowledge. I'll look into it. But it does seem very suspicious, I agree. Another Project, as well another Saiyan survivor, appearing at the same time? Can't be a coincidence. But we can't go making accusations at this point."

Mirage suddenly noticed something out the window. Two figures, one looked like a hedgehog, the other, who seemed to be giving chase, looked somewhat humanoid. "Excuse me."

She suddenly dashed out, Broly following. Shadow had noticed the two figures as well. "Should we pursue?"

Eggman looked around. "And I can't help but feel someone is missing..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, Broly stopped Mirage in an alleyway, grabbing her shoulder. "Look, I think it was a bad idea for us to come. I noticed Shadow and Eggman sneak around a corner, they must have been talking. I think we might be a little too suspicious."

Mirage shook him off. "Broly, I'm not much of an actor, believe me. Blame the screwed up personality that Nega gave me. You go back, I'll investigate."

Broly nodded, and dashed away. As soon as he was gone, Mirage crossed her arms, and spoke. "How long have you been there?"

Trilby emerged from the shadows, wearing his old grey pinstripe which he used to wear in his days as a thief. "I'm impressed. It's going to be hard to get past you. I heard everything. Nega... You mean Eggman Nega?"

Mirage sighed. Her cover had been blown. However, what Trilby said surprised her. "What I heard is practically useless without evidence, however. You'd better be on your guard, because in a while... We might just uncover the whole truth, whatever it is."

Trilby suddenly pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it to the ground, completely veiling Mirage's eyesight. When the smoke cleared, Trilby was gone. Mirage turned around, and dashed in the direction of the pair that she was pursuing. She never liked the look of Trilby, and now she was starting to dislike him even more. Her little 'trip' took her past the city, and into the countryside, as she kept up with the pair. The chase went on for a while, and Mirage had lost count of how much time she had spent in pursuit…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Broly got back to the HQ, he noticed Trilby show up. "Sorry about that, I was busy."

The thief walked up next to Eggman, and was quick to whisper in his ear, "Nega."

Eggman perfectly knew what this meant, luckily, he was able to hide his suspicions. Broly apologized himself, "I'm sure Mirage will be back. Well, I am glad to have met all of you."

Goku slapped him on the shoulder, laughing. "Hey, a fellow Saiyan who isn't inclined to destroy everything is a good guy in my book! Feel like a spar, sometime?"

Broly nodded. "I'd like that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, stop following me!"

Mirage hid behind a rock, as the pair she had been pursuing stopped. The green hedgehog turned around, pointing at the surreal, jester-like character that stood a meter away. The jester chuckled, as he answered, "That's better. All I want, is to give you advice. Prince Ashura…"

Ashura growled, as he stood his ground. "But first, who are you?"

"I am Dimentio, master of dimensions. Beyond that, my identity is not important. What matters is, that you seek out the Twilight Emeralds."

"The Twilight Emeralds? Those things are myth, nothing more."

"Wrong, young Prince. All those signs you've been following are leading you to them. Keep going, and you'll discover wonders beyond your imagination! Oh, it makes me giddy like a schoolgirl thinking about it!"

"Whatever. Just… Stay out of my way, okay?"

Ashura suddenly created a portal, which he dashed through, disappearing. Dimentio had a smile on his face, as he suddenly announced, "It's safe to come out, Mirage. Do not worry, I am an ally of your master, an in turn, an ally of yours."

Mirage emerged from behind the rock, annoyed. "Well, since 'Ashura' has disappeared, I'll make my leave as well."

She prepared to leave, but Dimentio hovered over in front of her, blocking her. "No, no! Before we part, I need to inform you, as an ally, something very important. Chaos Combination is but no danger to you, in comparison to your fellow Project."

Mirage raised an eyebrow. "Broly? He wouldn't rebel against Nega. He couldn't."

"Oh, not while sane, at least. You see, Broly has two sides to him. First up, is the more positive person you know has 'Project Legend'. The real 'Broly', brought back from an infant death, is quite insane, and quite naturally, the two will have to fight for control over the body. If 'Broly' wins… Not even you can defeat him."

Mirage scoffed at this notion. "What would make Broly so powerful as to be unstoppable?"

Dimentio chuckled, as he explained, "Project Legendary… Such an interesting name, no? Broly is one of a kind. He is part of a class of fighters that are in a league of their own. These fighters have two of three attributes – power, speed, and endurance. When he attains this level of power, Broly will have the first and third of these qualities. Oh, dear, have I said too much? Oh, well. Like it'll help your chances when he goes nuts."

Dimentio suddenly began to disappear. "I will no longer bother you, Mirage. Thank you for your patience… Heheheheh… Ciao!"

The warp looked as if Dimentio was affecting the very fabric of space and time, Mirage, relieved that the jester was finally out of her way, began making her way back to the city… Unaware that someone was watching her.

A voice called out to Mirage, coming from the top of a large rock, "What would a girl like you be doing all the way out here?"

Mirage turned around, "Who said that?" she called out, "Show your face!"

She could hear a chuckle, before a figure landed at the foot of a nearby rock. Mirage could see the headfins, and the dark brown karate gi covering the armour underneath. "You didn't answer my question you know," he remarked.

"The correct term is woman," Mirage replied, her voice as clipped and precise as ever. She narrowed her eyes, "Wait... you are Bass!"

"Oh, so you know who I am, then... Indeed, I am Bass 'Wily', Doctor Wily's greatest creation and the student of the legendary warrior, Akuma." Bass smiled, before raising an eyebrow, "Who are you, though?"

"I am Project 119.14, Codename Mirage," Mirage replied curtly, "I was made on ARK and my sole purpose for existing is to destroy that which threatens the greater good."

Bass shrugged, chuckling again. "I don't know about the 'greater good', as you put it, but... My goal in life is to be the strongest of warriors. That is why I became Akuma's student... You were made on the ARK? Like Shadow? I didn't know there were other projects that had been made up there to accompany Shadow..."

"I was made to destroy him," Mirage replied. The complete lack of emotion in her eyes as she informed him of that would have given any normal person the willies, "Now, I do not have the time to converse with mere robots. Good day to you, sir." She turned to walk away from him.

"WAIT!" Bass yelled, curious. "Made to destroy Shadow, eh? I never got the chance to fight Shadow himself, but... Before you leave, I wish to test your abilities." He got into the normal Ansatsuken fighting stance, before warning her, "I do not fight with Chaos... I fight with Hadou."

"I decline, I do not have the time to play games with the likes of you, Bass," Mirage waved her hand at him, "I do not fight for fun, robot."

"Fun? I fight to become stronger!" Then, Bass had performed an Ashura Warp, appearing right in front of Mirage, grinning. "I do not take no for an answer!" He then attacked with a Gou Hadouken projectile.

Mirage narrowed her eyes, "Chaos Shield!" she shouted, and a glowing green bubble surrounded her, deflecting the fireball, "Pathetic," she said scornfully, as her shield faded again, "I only fight when it is necessary, Bass. Do not make it necessary for me to kill you."

Bass laughed, clearing enjoying her resistance. "Oh, really... It won't be as easy as you think!" Immediately, he preformed a triple jumping uppercut combo A Messatsu Gou Shoryuken, trying to keep Mirage on her toes.

Mirage somersaulted backwards, catching Bass a kick in the face as she did so, "Chaos... TEMPEST!" she shouted. Something that looked like a green energy bolt arced from her outstretched hand towards Bass. If it connected, he would die, quickly and painfully.

Bass quickly acted, teleporting away... And seconds later, coming down on Mirage with a chop from above.

"Ugh!" Mirage was knocked forward, but she took it into a forward roll, and turned with a high-kick aimed straight at Bass' chest. It knocked him back a few paces, and her claws slid out of her fingers. She aimed a slash right at his eyes.

"Oh, sharp ones, nice..." Bass remarked as he ducked her slash, and grabbed her by the arm, turning around, and using an over-arm toss to send her into the air. He then attacked with an even more powerful fireball, using her position in the air to his advantage. "Messatsu... Gou Hadouken!"

"Chaos Shield!" Mirage shouted, as she landed on her feet. The fact was that you could fire a nuclear warhead at a Chaos Shield and it wouldn't get through. But it did knock both her and the shield backwards several paces, and she scored a shallow trench in the ground. She straightened up again, "What is the point of this fight?" she growled at Bass, "I have nothing you require."

"I fight to become stronger, that is all that matters to me... And beating my greatest rival." Bass answered firmly, before he dashed at Mirage. He was circling her, keeping her on her toes. And suddenly, he stopped, right arm raised into the air, eyes closed, "That was nothing compared to THIS!"

He then slammed his fist straight into the ground, creating a huge wave of flames. The punch itself could crack Ayer's Rock in two.

And yet, it had no effect on the Chaos Shield that Mirage put up to block it. But he could see she was sweating slightly. It wasn't the effort of keeping things out; it was the effort of putting the shield up in the first place; it drained her of a lot of energy, "That is a foolish reason to fight," she sneered magnificently, "Do you expect me to just... give up?" She spread her arms wide, and the rocks behind Bass began to crumble on top of him.

"No, but I do expect you to exhaust yourself!" Another uppercut strike got him out of the rocks, and he was still smiling. He leapt into the air, and fired off two single-handed fireballs, intent on wearing Mirage down.

Mirage put up a Chaos Shield to deflect them without even thinking about how much energy she was using. The first one went into the sky, but the second was deflected towards Bass.

Bass used his arms to block the full force of his own projectile, and formed his buster gun on his right hand. Firing a few plasma shots, then a fully-charged blast, he knew that Mirage would lose her energy sooner or later; it was only a matter of time.

Panting, Mirage realised that she couldn't go on using the Chaos Shield like this, but likewise, she couldn't give up, "What do you want, damn you?!" she shouted at Bass.

"I want to see how long you can last... Because I think I've found your weakness," Bass replied, still firing off assorted projectiles at her, before he decided to go for another big strike. He dashed at Mirage, and preformed a kick on her shield that was enough to smash a ship in half. And he wasn't showing signs of losing his energy. One perk of being a machine, was that one couldn't get tired.

Mirage gritted her teeth, anger in her eyes. She spun on one heel and kicked him in the chest, then continued her attack, fast and fierce. Despite the lack of specialist training, she was immensely strong and agile.

Bass responded by performing a backflip, before he whistled. A purple wolf-bot appeared beside him, growling at Mirage. "You haven't seen half of what I can do! TREBLE BOOST!" Bass leapt into the air, the wolf getting onto his back, and creating a flash. When it subsided, Bass was hovering in midair, covered in a special purple armour, as well as a purple aura surrounding him. He then muttered, "Misogi..." before suddenly disappearing. Once more, he had teleported above Mirage, attempting to chop at her, but this time, with the same power of the punch he had used to create the fire wave from before. And he was quick enough for only someone with a split-second reaction time to avoid...

Fortunately, being related by blood to the Ultimate Lifeform, a split-second was more than enough for Mirage, "So, you need to call on your friends to bring down a feeble woman," she hissed, and slid easily into a fighting stance, "Chaos DRAIN!"

Bass lost his Treble Boost, and watched, bemused, as all the surplus energy in the general area was concentrated into the palm of Mirage's hand. She twitched one finger, and a stream of Chaos Energy flew towards him, wrapping around his legs and neck.

Bass choked slightly as the long stream tried to break him in two, "Funny... I was saving my full power as a treat for you, since you've held on for so long. Messatsu... Gou Rasen!" As soon as he said that, he used the full force of his ki to perform several spin kicks in the air, spinning upwards like a tornado, tearing away the Chaos Energy around him.

"Impossible!" Mirage shouted, and twitched her hands again. The Chaos Energy reformed into a rope and wrapped around his neck, "You are dead!"

Bass landed, making his next move. "Sorry, you just made yourself open from my finisher! Shun Goku Satsu!" He roared, as he glided towards Mirage, quickly grabbing her. "Too late." One flash. Fifteen hits. Normally, this move would kill the opponent, but Bass knew that he'd need every punch to take something as durable and persistent as Mirage down. This time, he wasn't using demons.

The final hit knocked Mirage flying. She staggered back to her feet, blood tricking from her forehead and lips, "I... cannot just give up!" she growled at him. She straightened up, "And I have had it with you!" She charged at him, claws outstretched. Just before she got into range, she leapt and aimed a kick at his face.

Bass smiled, as his back turned to Mirage, and he felt the Kanji for 'Heaven' burning on his back... Then, he swiftly turned around, and countered with the perfect anti-air attack. "Metsu Shoryuken!" he roared, as his jumping uppercut flowing with the ki that made the Shoryuken seem near-invincible...

Mirage was knocked back again with the force of the punch. Once again she skidded in the dirt. Gasping, she started to rise again, making it to her feet with much more difficulty this time. She could no more give up the fight than humans could breathe water. She faced Bass again, dark blood running down her face and chest, gritted her teeth, and staggered forward to attack - or die trying.

Bass laughed, as he made a burst of ki from his right hand that imitated Dan Hibiki's Gadoken attack, except slightly more powerful. It would feel like a slap to the face, from Mirage's point of view. Literally, in fact.

Mirage gasped and staggered, but continued towards him, "Nobody… but nobody…" she snarled, more like an animal than a person. Bass grinned like a maniac, and slammed his fist into her chest, knocking her down.

Shaking, she managed to get back onto her hands and knees, "I will not... just... give up..." she hissed at him, her quills falling forward and casting her face into shadow.

"Good," Bass chuckled, before walking over, and pushing Mirage back down onto the ground with his foot. Whistling, he grabbed Mirage by her left arm, dragging her all the way to the nearby stream, and dunked her head in it to wash the blood off her face, "Face it, you've lost. Now... What am I to do with you?" he muttered, before turning her over onto her back. After looking her over, he seemed to be having thoughts which were even more obvious when he started to take Mirage's vest off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broly had long been concerned as to why Mirage had not returned. As good as his time was with his 'enemies', he knew Mirage and he would probably have to get back to Nega soon. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

When he had the opportunity, he spoke. "I apologize, but Mirage hasn't returned yet, and we really must be going. I'll go find her. Thanks…"

Goku grinned. "Hey, no problem. If you want to come back, you're always welcome!"

"Thank you, Goku. I shall bid you all farewell."

He left the building, and zoomed off, flying into the distance. He knew the general direction Mirage had gone. Getting there was an easy task, due to the speed of his flight. Soon enough, he saw two figures in the distance. One, he could recognize as Mirage, the other as Bass. Something was even more wrong. What was Bass doing…?

"Oh, God…"

Broly was looking on in horror and disgust, as he rushed to the scene as fast as possible… To him, Bass was as good as dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass suddenly looked to the side, and he was sent crashing over to the over side of the stream, much to his shock. A familiar Sayian man stood next to Mirage, and he looked very pissed off.

"You... MONSTER! I will tear you apart for what you've done to her!" Broly roared, as Bass got up.

"Oh, HELL. I'm outta here..." Bass, sensing Project Legend's incredible power, quickly teleported away.

Mirage turned her face, "Broly..." she gasped, "You... are too late..." With that, to Broly's amazement, she began to get up, despite the fact that she was clearly in no state to even try.

Broly sighed, as he picked up Mirage's vest, and then picked her up as well. He wanted to go after Bass and tear him a new everything, but right now, getting Mirage some medical care was important, "Please, don't exert yourself. The doctor will help you... I'm sorry for not getting here sooner." With that, he took off, flying towards Eggman Nega's laboratory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Eggman felt it was safe, he announced. "My friends… It appears we may have been deceived. When both Mirage and Broly had gone outside, Trilby had overheard a conversation. Apparently… They're affiliated with someone called 'Nega'. It's possible that this 'Nega' is my alternate, Dr. Eggman Nega."

Blaze growled. "Nega… I had a feeling that Mirage girl was acting strange."

Shadow smirked. "I knew it. Nice work, Trilby."

Trilby tipped his hat, a sly grin on his face emerged. "Gathering intelligence is a skill I picked up in my thief days. Snatching up information to blackmail ProtoCorp with was easy."

Goku crossed his arms. "I don't know about Broly, though…"

Eggman nodded. "He's either a very good actor, or he's actually friendly, though misguided. We won't know for sure, until we know more."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirage tried to focus on what always kept her stable - the part of her personality that always knew exactly what to do because she was always calm and logical... and she soon knew who was to blame for this. She didn't usually show emotion in her job, but wasting Wily's stringy ass was going to be a real pleasure... she smiled weakly, just before passing out.

Broly's mind was concentrated on the guilt he felt for not being able to save the only friend he knew. He didn't care about revenge at the moment, only to see that Mirage would be okay.

As he set foot in the lab, Eggman Nega looked in shock. "My, what happened to Mirage?"

"She was raped... By Bass," Broly groaned, "Don't ask how."

Nega nodded, as he lead them to the medical room. Broly lay Mirage down on a table, while Nega prepared a special healing chamber. As Broly looked down at his unconscious and molested friend, he could only think one word - Why?

_**To Be Continued**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: **_ZOMG. Yeah… The world isn't just some happy-go-lucky place where really nasty stuff can't happen, you know, and I'd prefer to cement that into the minds of the readers. Besides, it serves for some really interesting plot implications later. The Satsui No Hadou can do some nasty shit to the user and his/her victims…


End file.
